Kasia
The land of the Vile Coast, along the northwestern reaches of Stranglethorn, was first settled by refugees fleeing the Defias in Westfall. Its population would grow as the costly War in Northrend struck the Kingdom of Stormwind with poverty. These refugees faced constant raids by the local troll populations that made the islands and some of the coastline the only viable places to settle. Despite this these refugees would survive and expand, albeit slowly. By the fall of Deathwing the population of the colony stood at less than a thousand people. It was then, on the orders of Lady Luthien Binel of the Netherwing Court, that Captain Halyhk Stanbridge established Fort DeMonte. With a garrison of six-hundred Fourth-War veterans, Halyhk assisted the colonists in establishing themselves inland. Shortly afterwards, in the captured troll ruins atop a hill, did the colonists and the Netherwing Court form the Colony of Kasia. Kasia is governed by an elected council of village leaders; with Lord-Captain Halyhk Stanbridge serving as the protector of Kasia concerning military and diplomatic matters. Each settlement and village assigns authority differently, however most employ councils headed by an elected elder. Kasia would remain fairly isolationist until the Iron Horde broke its way through the Dark Portal. The civilian leadership and Halyhk both agreed that an alliance with Stormwind may be needed to ensure Kasia's protection. Given the authority to represent Kasia, Lord-Captain Stanbridge made a bid to join the House of Nobles; one that was denied. As their bid to join the House of Nobles was denied, Kasia would remain independent. It was after this that the colony would make a strong alliance with the people of Alterac, specifically with the Silver Hand affiliate order, the Citrine Eagle. Troubled by the Forsaken attacks upon the mountainous nation, Halyhk organized a force of five hundred men to come assist in Alterac's defense. Alterac and Kasia would remain closely knit throughout the months until political and religious sentiments forced Halyhk to resign from the Citrine Eagle. Despite this, Kasia maintains friendship to the order and to Alterac and would readily come to its defense. The Firesworn Order "Light and Shadow are but the Children of Fire." The Firesworn Order of Stranglethorn calls to all the children of the Alliance. We are an order for all walks of life, servants of Light and Shadow in equal measure. Bowing to neither the church nor state, we shall bring justice, peace, and reason to Azeroth. The Firesworn Order shall exist to be a peace-making and unifying element. We shall have no entangling allies or enemies, and we will actively work to promote diplomacy between the political forces within the Alliance. Although we will endeavour to unite the separate Alliance orders, our true goal is to serve Azeroth. Firesworn shall fight the world's evils; as one, as many, and with all that would join us. Reason, Justice, and Peace are the virtues of the Firesworn. However we enforce no dogma, each are expected to expand one's own faith. We are bound by two oaths, sealed by the Fire of Baz’Fal: One of fraternity to the Fire and unity to it's sworn. The other a specific and secret vow to better the world and oneself both. Light and Shadow are but the children of Fire, falsely separated by the establishment of religions. For Light creates Shadow, and Shadow begets the need for Light. With careful practice, and faith, one may wield Fire; the union of Light and Shadow. To make an oath to the fire is to become a torch-bearer for the world. Category:Places Category:Towns Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Realms of Stormwind Category:Firesworn Order Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Stranglethorn Vale Locations Category:Kasia Locations